1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple yaw rate sensors, each yaw rate sensor including a movable mass structure, a drive component, and an analysis component, the drive component being suitable for setting and/or keeping the movable mass structure in motion, and the analysis component being suitable for detecting a response of the movable mass structure to a yaw rate. Moreover, the present invention relates to multiple methods for functional testing of a yaw rate sensor, each method including the following steps: driving a movable mass structure, feeding a test signal into a quadrature control loop at a feed location of the quadrature control loop, feeding back a deflection of the movable mass structure, detecting a measure of the feedback of the movable mass structure, and reading out a response signal from the quadrature control loop.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional sensor, such as that described in published German patent application document DE 10 2005 004 775 A1, a readout location for a response signal (in response to the test signal) is situated between an actuator for feeding back a deflection of the movable mass structure and a feed location for the test signal. In the conventional sensor it is disadvantageous that a section of the quadrature control loop between the feed location and the readout location is not detected by the functional testing.